I Saved You
by OnemRush17
Summary: Its only a few days before Royal Rumble, AJ is with Dolph ZIggler and trouble starts with Tensai. Sheamus realizes he has feelings for AJ and sets out to prove it to her. :D! This my first fanfic of Sheamus and AJ i just love them together :)! they would make a cute couple! read and find out whats in store :) Rate and Review thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

AJ came out to the arena with her song on full blast. She was walking towards the ring and was soon standing in the middle of the ring with a mic in her hands.

"As all of you should know Dolph Ziggler my boyfriend…is going to win the WWE Royal Rumble match." A smile came across her lips, the crowd went wild, some were cheering others were booing.

"He is going to beat every opponent out there and he will be known as the heavy weight champion." The crowd roared as the words escaped AJ's lips. AJ looked out at the crowd.

"And Dolph will…"

Another song played throughout the arena. A 6ft 7in man entered the stage weighing in at 360 pounds, it was Tensai.

AJ watched as he walked towards the ring until finally he was in the ring. AJ backed away from him to one of the corners. Tensai looked at AJ who was scared out of her mind at the sight of the man. He had a mic in his hand and brought it to his lips.

"You think that scrawny little white boy is going to beat me at Royal Rumble…me…Lord Tensai?" As a smirk formed on his face he glared at AJ.

AJ was so scared she didn't want to say anything, afraid it might make him angry. "Listen here AJ and you make sure you tell that little white boy of yours, there is only one champion and that's me." A laugh escaped him.

Tensai got closer to AJ, so close their bodies were almost toughing. He looked down at her directly. Her eyes darted from his face to the crowd, then down to the floor of the ring, "I will make him suffer AJ…just as you're about to." He said with an evil smile on his face.

AJ was shocked at the words from Tensai; she was so scared that she started to step around him slowly to get out of the corner. Tensai turned and came towards AJ as she back away more and more from him; she was scared as hell now. All of a sudden Tensai grabbed AJ by the hair and threw her across the ring.

On the floor AJ was hurt and about to cry as Tensai started laughing. The crowd was booing at Tensai, who didn't care.

Backstage Sheamus was watching this unfold on the monitor as he saw Tensai drag AJ across the ring.

Sheamus ran out to the arena stopping momentarily on the stage then screamed, "AJ!" His face showed his rage as he started running to the ring. The crowd went wild as the Celtic warrior came to the rescue. Sheamus jumped into the ring over the ropes and saw Tensai holding AJ by the hair, but let go as Sheamus charged him, AJ lay helpless.

Sheamus grabbed Tensai by the arm and threw him into the corner up against the post then charged him and hit him with his elbow right across his face; blood flew from Tensai's nose. Sheamus continued to beat the crap out of him until Tensai finally rolled out of the ring, beaten badly and defeated.

Sheamus ran to AJ who was on the floor crying out in pain, he held her close and wrapped both arms around her. Sheamus looked up and watched Tensai walking backwards looking at him and AJ while screaming at them as he rubbed the back of his head, and with that Tensai was out of sight.

Sheamus carried AJ with both her arms around his neck burying her face in his shirt; the crowd went wild as he carried out of the ring towards the emergency room.

Backstage Sheamus had AJ in his arms and carried her to the ER. He laid her down on the bed; medics gathered around her and asked Sheamus to step back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Said Sheamus with a worried look.

"She was severely beaten, she has bruises on her arms and her face, we'll have to examine her further to determine the extent of her injuries." Said a medic pushing Sheamus out of the room.

After what seemed to be an eternity the medics came out to talk with Sheamus, "She will be fine in a couple of days, she's lucky it wasn't worse, now please give her time to rest."

Sheamus watched through the open door as the medics put the last of the bandages on AJ. She screamed out in pain, Sheamus, feeling so helpless, as he could do nothing to sooth her pain, but watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days pass and it's Monday night Raw. Sheamus is in his locker room getting ready for a match. He's thinking about AJ and looks at the flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates he bought for her to make her feel better, he was planning to visit AJ before his match tonight.

AJ was in the medical room inside WWE Raw, she was awake but still badly hurt. She was watching a match on the monitor. All of a sudden Sheamus appears standing in her doorway.

"Sheamus hey!" as a smile formed on AJ's face, as he entered the room.

"Hey…how are you doin' AJ?" As he smiled back at her.

"I'm feeling a lot better. The pain is less but still there." As she looked straight at Celtic warrior he noticed her looking at the flowers and the box of chocolates. "Are those for me?" she said with a little smile.

"Hmm…oh yah they're…they're for you." Acting nervous, he handed AJ the flowers and box of chocolates. She gives Sheamus a big smile; he realizes he is very close to AJ and this made him feel funny inside.

AJ smells the flowers and smiles in the process, she looks at the box of chocolates and then looks at Sheamus who was caught starring at her.

"Sheamus…" AJ looks at him.

"Yeah…" He said as he leaned his face closer to meet her eyes with his. All of a sudden AJ kissed Sheamus on the cheek coming in contact with his beard as well. This sent a surge of electricity through Sheamus and made him feel like if he was on fire.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Smiling at him sweetly.

"You're welcome AJ." He said smiling at her too.

AJ and Sheamus were staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, AJ broke the gaze by looking at her flowers and chocolates, leaving Sheamus waiting for her to look at him. "Thank you for the flowers and chocolates." Said AJ as she looked at him for a moment and smiled and then looked back at her chocolates. "Your very welcome." Said Sheamus as he gave her a smile and stepped back from her bed a few feet, he wanted to stay longer, but he had a match to go to.

Sheamus stood there smiling and gazing at AJ as she smelled her flowers once more and opened her box of chocolates and smelled the strong scent of chocolates filling the room. There was something Sheamus wanted AJ to know before his match tonight. "AJ…" Sheamus said as he looked at her from across the room, she looked towards him smiling "I…want to… tell you something." He said sounding very nervous.

"What is it Sheamus?" Giving him a smile that just melted his heart.

Acting very nervous Sheamus spoke as he steadied his gaze on AJ who was waiting for him to speak, "I…wanted to…tell you that I'm…"

"Babe are you alright? oh my god what happened?" Dolph Ziggler came storming into the room past Sheamus and went to kiss AJ.

"I'm fine, better, Dolph." She said as he was kissing her on her face many times. Dolph stopped and notices Sheamus in the corner of the room.

"Get the hell out of here Sheamus!" said Dolph as he was looking directly at Sheamus across the room giving him a dirty look, Sheamus was deeply offended.

"Baby…calm down, Sheamus saved my life." She said as she pointed at Sheamus.

Dolph came towards Sheamus standing a few feet away, "Is what AJ saying true?" looking straight at the Celtic warrior.

"Yeah…Dolph, I saved AJ's life." He said as he had a quick glance at AJ, she noticed and smiled at him.

"What happened?" He said with his arms crossed. As Sheamus was about to explain to Dolph, AJ spoke instead.

Both men looked at AJ, "I went out to the arena and got into the middle of the ring…I said how you were going to win the Royal Rumble…and how you were going to beat everyone…" She said as she continued, but was cut off by Dolph,

"Thanks babe that means a lot." giving AJ a smile.

AJ then continued, "As I was about to finish, Tensai came out…he said how you would never be the WWE champion and…and then…" AJ started to cry. Sheamus cut her off and looked directly at her.

"How he was going to make you and AJ suffer…that's when Tensai…hurt AJ and I saw what was happening and immediately ran to AJ's rescue.

Dolph exchanged looks between Sheamus and AJ who were smiling at each other, then looked towards AJ.

Dolph broke their gaze, "AJ, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt…I should have been here to protect you..." walking towards her and hugged her. "Tensai is going to pay for this!" He said as he placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face to look at his.

Sheamus watched as Dolph leaned in and kissed AJ on the lips. This broke his heart seeing them together, after all he was in love with the crazy chick as everyone calls her, He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. But now was not the right time "I…have to go…I got a match." Giving them both a small smile as they were both giving each other little kisses on the lips. AJ broke apart from Dolph and looked at looked at Sheamus who was starting to leave the room.

"Sheamus…" He stopped and turned around to look at AJ, "Good luck on the match." She gave him a smile, he smiled back.

"Sheamus…thanks for saving AJ's life." Dolph said giving Sheamus a small smile, and with that he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheamus entered the huge arena filled with a screaming crowd with song playing loudly throughout. The crowd roared again as the Celtic Warrior made his way to the ring and in the process pounding his chest and shouting towards the crowd.

"All the way from Dublin, Ireland…weighing in at 267 pounds…Sheamus!" Lilian Garcia announced. Sheamus was now in the middle of the ring, hands held high and smiling as he looked in each direction towards the roaring crowd.

A few moments later another song played all through the arena. Sheamus recognized right away whose song it was. Coming forward into the arena walking towards the ring was Sheamus's enemy. "All the way from Peabody, Massachusetts…weighing in at 360 pounds…Tensai!" Lilian Garcia announced again.

Tensai made his way into the ring and was now standing a few feet away from Sheamus who was giving Tensai a dirty look.

Before the match started Sheamus asked the referee if he could borrow a mic. He gave him the mic and Sheamus brought it to his lips.

"Tensai…what the hell are you doing out here fella!" Tensai looked at Sheamus and gave him an evil smile. "I thought I took care of you, for hurting AJ!" Sheamus shot Tensai a mean look. That just made Tensai's evil smile wider.

Backstage AJ was in her room when she looked at the clock and realized it was time for Sheamus's match, just a few minutes after Dolph had left AJ to take care of some business with Mr. McMahon. As she turned on the channel she saw Sheamus in the ring, but someone else was in the ring with him. "Tensai!" she said as she watched the TV; she was also scared for Sheamus's life, but she heard he was talking about her.

Through AJ's TV Sheamus spoke, "Listen here you big arse." This angered Tensai as he choked down every word Sheamus was saying about him. "AJ is a beautiful girl, why would you go out and hurt someone like her? She did nothing wrong!" He was looking directly at Tensai whose face got meaner by the second.

AJ heard the word 'beautiful' come out of Sheamus's mouth; she thought, _Sheamus thinks I'm beautiful. _This brought a smile to her face.

Back out in the ring Sheamus spat more insults at Tensai; this angered him more and more.. Giving Sheamus a look that tells him Tensai wants to beat the crap out of him as Tensai clinched his fists.

"Now…fella are you going to stop hurtin' people?" Sheamus shouted as he handed the mic to Tensai who didn't take it, but spoke into it.

"No," giving Sheamus an evil smile.

Sheamus was getting upset at his words.

"I'm never going to stop and to show you that, I'm going to start with…AJ!" Looking straight into Sheamus's eyes as he was only a few inches from his face.

Sheamus turned his head towards the crowd for a moment just as Tensai was looking straight at him, without warning Sheamus smacked Tensai in the face with the mic throwing him off balance and had him almost landing on one of the ring poles. Tensai regained his balance, straightened up and glared at Sheamus with a look of hatred!

Tensai charged towards Sheamus, but missed, making Tensai turn around only to come in contact with Sheamus's boot knocking Tensai to the ring floor.

As Tensai lay badly hurt on the floor, he tried to get up, first on one knee while turning his head back towards Sheamus who was waiting for him with his Brogue Kick.

Tensai slowly turned around only to see Sheamus coming towards him, only to have Tensai knocking Sheamus out by throwing a punch to Sheamus's jaw, making Tensai lose balance in the process and falling to the ring floor. The Celtic Warrior came too quickly and was even angrier than before. Sheamus got to his feet and picked up Tensai by the shoulders and threw him towards the ropes as Tensai came running towards Sheamus. Tensai threw himself on Sheamus once again only to make Sheamus lose his breath as the 200 ton Tensai crushed him on the ring floor.

AJ watched in horror as Sheamus was getting hurt badly by Tensai.

Moments later in the ring, Tensai was running towards Sheamus again who could barely stand. Just then Sheamus's senses kicked in and tossed both Tensai and himself out of the ring, resulting in both of them on the floor. As the crowd roared, Sheamus was getting up and grabbed Tensai and threw him inside the ring, Sheamus followed immediately. Sheamus stood in one corner of the ring pounding his chest saying "Brogue...Brogue…Brogue…"Tensai was getting up and slowly as Sheamus was waiting for him with another Brogue Kick.

Sheamus watched him as Tensai was getting up and charged towards Tensai who was shaky on his feet as Sheamus's boot came in contact with Tensai's face, only this time he didn't get up. Sheamus went to pin him, the referee counted, "1..2..3." Sheamus got up and his song was heard throughout the arena. The crowd screamed and cheered at the Celtic Warrior. The referee grabbed Sheamus's hand and threw it in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner…Sheamus!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Sheamus made his way out of the ring and towards the entrance to the backstage to go see AJ.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours pass and Sheamus is standing in her room. He cleaned up after his match with Tensai and feels better, but still a bit nervous around AJ. She looks up at him as he made his way to her. With a smile on her face, "Sheamus you were amazing out there!" Giving him a big hug that was followed by a kiss to his cheek. He blushed as she kissed him, but he hoped she wouldn't notice. He just smiled at her.

"Thanks AJ." Said Sheamus as he gave her a smile as he felt his heart rate increase. Sheamus looked around the room and noticed Dolph wasn't there. "Hey AJ…where's Dolph?"

"Oh…he left to take care of some business with Mr. McMahon that he had to take care of." Sheamus could see AJ looking at him with a curious expression on her face as he smiled at her again then looked down at the floor wondering if she could see how he felt about her.

"Sheamus," says AJ as Sheamus looks up at her.

"Yes AJ," he said as he was staring at her, oh how beautiful she looked tonight. He felt this was the right time to tell her, Dolph wasn't there so they were alone. He liked it that way.

She looked directly at Sheamus catching his gaze with hers, "Before your match with Tensai you said you had something to tell me, right?"

Sheamus broke their gaze and didn't look at her, afraid she would know the truth that he was falling deeply in love with her.

"What about it?" He tried to avoid making eye contact afraid she would see it in his eyes.

"Can you tell me?" She was searching for his eyes to look at hers.

"Tell you about what?" Sheamus said finally got the courage and looked at her.

Sheamus was in hot water now. How can he tell her that he was in love with when she was with another man not to mention she already had four men she chased after? How would he be any different, but he could be? The difference was that all those men were not in love with her like he was, they all called her crazy, but he didn't care. What he did care about was AJ and how she would feel if he told her, what would this mean for both of them? He had to let her know and this was his chance.

"That something you were going to tell me…please Sheamus can you just tell me." She looked at him waiting for his answer.

Sheamus sat down next to AJ on the bed and leaned in to look at her face, he leaned so close that they were mere inches away from their lips touching, with his eyes locked on hers. AJ breathed slowly, looking shocked of what was happening and what was about to happen. Sheamus leaned in and kissed AJ, it's a nice tender kiss, and AJ shocked at the sight of Sheamus's lips on hers, but she didn't break the kiss or strike him. Sheamus realizes that AJ was kissing him back. Sheamus moved closer to her and placed one hand on her cheek deepening the kiss.

A few moments later AJ pulls away, both catching their breaths with just a few inches from their lips meeting again.

"Sheamus …I" catching her breath still.

Sheamus looked into her eyes, and finally said the words he has been dying to say, "AJ…I love you." Giving her a smile as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

AJ looked at Sheamus, "You're…in love with me?" She said as she caressed his cheek brushing his beard in the process.

"I am…madly in love with you." He touched AJ's hand that was caressing his cheek giving her a smile. AJ looked into his eyes, Sheamus leaning in to kiss her again, but she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" As he caressed her cheek.

"I'm…I'm with…Dolph now…he's my boyfriend he loves me." Their eyes were searching each other, her expression went from surprise to sad, she bit her lip then pulled back. Sheamus's hand had been caressing her cheek fell away slowly.

Sheamus felt his heart being ripped out of his chest, he got up from the bed and backed away looking at her with a hurt look in his eyes.

AJ shook her head slowly side to side and frowned, "Sheamus…I didn't mean to hurt you…it's just that I have Dolph and he's my boyfriend and he loves me…I can't just break his heart? You're a great guy…" AJ was cut off by Sheamus who spoke.

"You think Dolph loves you AJ? No AJ he doesn't…all he cares about is his money in the bank and his WWE championship and the Royal Rumble…Just know that I love you…I want to be with you AJ…why can't you see that I'm the fella for you?"

AJ looked at Sheamus who was deeply hurt, he looked at her from across the room their gazes locked on each other. AJ spoke.

"Sheamus…I…you're a great guy you are…it's just that…I…I didn't mean to hurt you…if you…well…if you would have told me before I was ever was with Dolph…then I would of loved to be your girlfriend, but I can't…I'm sorry." She said with tears starting to fall from her face.

Sheamus felt as though someone was stabbing his heart a thousand times, he saw AJ starting to cry. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't like that not after what she just said to him. What he did was just head for the door and be out of there, but he was stopped by AJ.

"Wait!" AJ said begging him to stay.

Sheamus stopped for a moment with his back to hers, then all of a sudden Sheamus turned around and heads towards AJ and kissed her on the lips again, AJ trying to pull away, but Sheamus didn't let her. Only this time passion filled them both as AJ was moaning as the kissed. She placed both hands on Sheamus's cheeks brushing his beard in the process, pulling him closer not letting go. Sheamus pulled away looking at AJ for a moment.

"I will always love you AJ…just know that no one is gunna feel the same way I feel about you…and Dolph will never love you like I do…and I know you feel somethin for me...I won't stop fighting for you AJ…I won't give up on us." He caressed her cheek one last time and with that he left, leaving AJ speechless and breathless.


End file.
